


A Nightly Visit

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, but no angst don't worry, episode filler after Seance and Sensibility, how Mona found out Nora was on the ship, just some cute reunion, well mostly Nora worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Nora is hiding out on the Waverider with Ray and isn't sure if it is a good or a bad idea to visit Mona to talk to her.





	A Nightly Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "Maybe you should have called first."

After the song and dance ended, Nora and Ray were a little awkward, but eventually, he fell asleep. Nora tried to sleep too, but there were too many thoughts running through her head. She was here, now, on the Waverider, sleeping next to a man who believed in her, who stood by her even when all evidence seemed to say that she had killed his best friend's father and he had only her word to go on to think that she hadn't.

Which, to Ray was enough, more than enough. But would it be to anyone else? To the other Legends? To Sara? And most importantly for Nora, to Mona? It had just been two weeks, but being apart from the person who had rapidly become her best friend took a toll on Nora.

She missed Mona's cheerfulness, her unwavering enthusiasm, the way she could talk to her about everything. Sure, Ray was sunshine personified, but hiding out here with only him to talk to, only him to share her worries with was still hard. Especially knowing that Mona was right here, on the ship. Or so Ray had told her.

Not that she truly understood what exactly had happened, just that there had been an incident with one of the prisoners and that Mona was now a fugitive from the Time Bureau (Nora knew how that felt like, which was another reason she longed to talk to her). 

After a long time of trying to not toss and turn too much to not wake Ray up, Nora realized that she needed to pee. She tried to hold it but after a few minutes it was obvious that that wouldn't work. So she got up and asked Gideon, who apparently didn't mind that she was hiding out here and hadn't told anyone, if everyone was in their quarters. She was assured that that was the case, so she made her way to the bathroom.

When she was finished, she was going to go back to Ray's room, but the urge to see Mona, to find out if she would hate her, would think she did kill Nate's father, was too strong. In a hushed tone she asked Gideon to tell her where Mona's quarters were. If the answer was a little too cheerful for an AI, Nora certainly had other things to worry about than that.

Standing in front of Mona's room, she started to doubt herself again. She was a fugitive, a suspected murderer. Would Mona even want to talk to her? On top of that, she was in a nightgown and it was about two in the night. She had nearly talked herself out of going in, when something inside of her told her to just do it and before she could overthink even more, she knocked. 

The waiting was agonizing, filled with even more self doubt, but she was now determined to stay, to see this through. When the door opened to reveal a very sleepy Mona in adorable kitten pajamas, whose eyes widened nearly comically when she realized who it was, Nora's heart plummeted to her knees. 

What was she doing? She couldn't just turn up at someone's door in the middle of the night. She berated herself. Maybe you should have called first. Made sure Mona even wanted to see you. Or just stayed in hiding.

All of that took only the fraction of a second but for Nora it felt like an eternity of agonizing over her choices. She fully expected Mona to just throw the door back into her face, or to call Ava and have her arrested on the spot.

But none of that happened. Instead, she found herself suddenly enveloped in a tight hug, a hug that was too unexpected to reciprocate at first but one that was incredibly appreciated anyways. 

She sighed and relaxed into the hug, finally letting go of all the tension in her body. Yes, coming here had been a good choice after all.


End file.
